Drift
Drift (sometimes known as Drax) is an intergalactic samurai bounty hunter whose goal is to bring his targets in fairly and honorably and rehabiliate them into contributing members of Cybertronian society. He is a perfectionist in everything he does and has a code of honor inspired by Optimus Prime. Drift is an expert in blade combat, eschewing blasters for the range or up-close approach. Aside from his swords, he is equipped with two gauntlets that transform into Mini-Cons Sparkplug and Safeguard. He appears to have a rivalry with Fracture, another bounty hunter who doesn't share Drift's code of honor. History The Past Drift was once known as Deadlock, a member of the bounty hunter group known as Ronin. He joined the group due to having no home or companions, but soon recognized that the group lacked conscience in its efforts to apprehend prisoners. During a mission to the planet Athena in which they nearly destroyed it's moon, he finally had enough and destroyed their vessel, leaving the group stranded. At some point afterwards, he would encounter common criminals, the Mini-Cons Sparkplug and Safeguard, though instead of taking them in to face punishment, he took them under his wing and begun training them in the way of the samurai. Transformers Frontier Drift and his Mini-Cons headed to Earth to collect the bounty on Goldbug's head, arriving at the same time as Fracture. Drift tangled with the Decepticon at a deserted ranch, however Fracture got the better of him, and it was only through Goldbug's help that Fracture was sent into a retreat. Drift mistook Jack Howard as Goldbug's pet when Jack introduced himself. Drift then stated that he owed Goldbug a life debt for helping him deal with Fracture and insisted on protecting him. Drift and his Mini-Cons would then return to the scrapyard with the Autobots. However, the two would argue over the true meaning of honor. After Jack, Olivia, Agent and Grimlock were captured by Fracture to use as a trade, Drift remained resolute in sticking with Goldbug who pointed out that there was more to honor. Drift and Fracture fought again when Goldbug was incapacitated trying to save his team. Fracture turned the tables on Drift by placing a bomb on the Autobot's back. Fracture was temporarily distracted when Cade used his video game as a bluff. As Drift was done, Fracture was close to making a killing blow until Sparkplug and Safeguard hijacked his ship. Fracture managed to escape, however. Drift was released from his life debt and stated he would not pursue the bounty and instead left with his Mini-Cons in his ship. Later, Drift returned to Earth seeking out Safeguard (who left his mentorship due to polishing his sword wrong). His arrival surprised the other Autobots. He explained the reason of his visit, originally believing that the Autobots had "stolen" his Mini-Con. He was interrupted by Cade Howard, who was trying to stand up for Safeguard's sake, though Jack stopped him. When Fixit reported that the Decepticons Quillfire and Springload escaped, Drift accepted Goldbug's request for assistance. The Autobots eventually caught up to the two Decepticons, who had stolen an experimental military tank. Drift ordered his Mini-Cons to disable the weapons while the Autobots distracted the tank, only for the plan to backfire. Drift once again expressed his displeasure with them, and Cade once again tried berating him and convincing him to hear out Safeguard's plan. While the Mini-Cons infiltrated the tank to confront the Decepticons, Drift, Agent and Olivia worked together to disable the weaponry. Drift displayed concern for his Mini-Con Safeguard when the tank exploded. Cade berated him into making amends with Safeguard when they recovered. Afterwards, Goldbug remarked how they'd be sad to see Drift and his partners leave, and Drift surprised them by announcing that they would be staying in order to study their team's dynamics and communication. Goldbug then awkwardly welcomed the Bounty Hunter to the team. Personality As a Samurai Warrior, Drift is honorable, calm, level-headed, composed, strict and stern. He does not realize when he is being too hard on someone until that person points it out to him. However, Drift has shown compassion, understanding and caring for his Mini-Cons and for his Autobot comrades. Weapons and Abilities Drift is capable of taking on any opponent, like Sixfire, single-handed. He is a skilled fighter who uses his dual swords to combat his foes in most fights. Sometimes, Drift would use his bare hands to take on his enemies as well. Despite not using any firearms, that doesn't mean he can't use them, though it is rare when Drift does use a blaster against his enemy. Notes and Trivia *Drift is the third bounty hunter introduced in the Transformers ROBLOX timeline, the first being Lockdown and the second being Fracture. **However, Drift is the first bounty hunter introduced as being an Autobot, too. *Drift shares the name with another former Decepticon-turned-Autobot who perished during Transformers Revolution. Category:Autobots Category:Transformers: Robots in Disguise Autobots